Tsurara Densetsu
Tsurara is a young adult male in an ancient era of Johto. While sexism is customary in this time, Tsurara takes it a few steps too far. He views all men as superior to women in every way. While he is a prince, others' feelings about him are mixed. Some see him as valiant and honored royalty, taking on his duties professionally. Everyone else, on the other hand, despises his guts, and think he's just an arrogant and self-righteous fool. Tsurara is linked to the legendary bird Articuno, a female named Setsuko. Tsurara has slate blue hair that hangs slightly above his shoulders, nearly covering one eye. His eyes are an icy blue, matching the long scarf that is wrapped once around his neck, the rest of it hanging behind him. He wears an elegant white Kimono with blue markings and patterns scarcely dabbing it. His skin is pale but still slightly colored. Example Post Tsurara nodded along as the others went. He accepted the praise from both his close sister, Seraphina, and his distant one, Hikari. Hikari was of the opposite family but they were still able to get along. Kim was, well, less than "proper", and from Tsurara's point of view, she didn't seem to like him. Adeline, he probably had the least communication with, tied with Kim, of course. As for Masashi, well, Masashi was Tsurara's only brother, so he couldn't help but feel that "brotherly love". Though he and Tsurara didn't talk as much as he'd like, which left him to wonder what Masashi really thinks of him. He congratulated everyone plainly but politely. "I feel I should go check on father, I wish we could have more time to talk," He directed this at all of his kin, though he knew some weren't even remotely interested, "but I feel I need to le--" "HELP!! HELP!!" These caterwauls in need of assistance came from a younger, feminine voice, likely a child, and they were somewhere in the crowd. Certainly everyone could hear this, though Tsurara was first to find the voice's location. He rarely ever used his "Useful Magic" during the festivals, unless he really needed to. His hand radiated in a colorful, soft-toned aura, a gentle mix of baby blue, light silver, orchid purple. He pointed the glowing hand toward a single spot in the crowd, raising the hand slowly, a young girl was lifted above the crowd, and hovered up onto the plateau. She seemed pale, weak, it was surprising to see her move at all. She looked around wildly from side to side, shouting "Where is he?? Where is he?? Help me find him!!" "Calm down girl, let a man handle this. Now tell me what's--" He stopped speaking right then and there. Where's her link?? Children shouldn't be separated from their links, a young Pokemon could get into trouble, and if the link dies... Uh-oh. This girl was in danger. No wonder she looked so pale. In fact, she was shaking, almost as if she were frozen... Damn! Her link must be inside of the sculpture somewhere! He looked around for a moment before pointing to Hikari. "Hikari-chan, get Hinata to melt down the ice!" The girl just stood there, shaking, her skin nearly white as her body temperature steadily decreased. Come to think of it, had anyone even seen this girl before? Category:Character